


In the (Shadow) Library

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Yuri can't sleep. It's a good thing he doesn't, because there is an intruder in Abyss.(Yuri rarepair week day 2: first meetings and trust - if you squint)
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	In the (Shadow) Library

The latest band of kids arrived at Garreg Mach about a week ago.

Yuri pays them as much mind as they pay Abyss: none at all. Then again, those kids above aren't aware of the world below. Those that do know are quickly warned not to stick around here. It's a refuge for those who need it, not a hiding spot for kids that forgot to do their assignments. Only foolish and reckless kids came down here, and they were quickly told to leave - usually by Yuri himself. After about a month in, the more annoying of those kids tend to give up and throw themselves into their studies, rather than explore the underground study.

The seventh night is usually when those curious kids become a problem.

It helps that Yuri doesn’t sleep well at the beginning of the new year. There are too many new people in the world above, and there are too many things that could go wrong. There are people around to watch over Abyss in the night, but Yuri has always been a firm believer that the only way to get a job done right is to do it himself.

Abyss is quiet at this time of night. Most people have retired to the dorms, and the strays have gone to sleep for the night. Good - the last thing he wants is for a dog to jump on him right now. He appreciates the quiet, but today, it’s a strange sort of quiet, and he doesn’t like it. He knows these tunnels like the back of his hand, and he doesn’t bother with a light. He’s not giving possible intruders an advantage.

He hears something clatter in the library, then a soft  _ fuck _ .

Yuri knows that isn’t one of the residents. It’s a gut feeling, but he never ignores his gut. He keeps his hand on his hilt as he walks, slow and quiet. As he gets closer, he can hear muttering, and pages being flicked through. There’s a light on in the corner of the library, and it reveals enough for Yuri. It reveals the Garreg Mach uniform, and the golden cape of a house leader’s uniform.

What the hell is he doing down here?

He doesn’t hesitate. In one fluid movement, he closes the gap and draws his sword, holding the blade to the student’s throat. He doesn’t flinch. Instead, he drops his book and holds up his hands.

"I'm guessing you're Yuri," the student says. While Yuri can't see his face, he can hear the amused smile. "I've been warned to avoid you."

"You were warned correctly, but you're still down here. Mind explaining yourself?" Yuri asks.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone or cause trouble. I've just heard there are banned books down here."

Yuri sneers. "This isn't your personal library."

The student has the audacity to laugh at that. Cocky bastard. Even without being able to see him, Yuri can imagine the punchable expression on his face. The only thing keeping him alive was the fact that Rhea wouldn't take very kindly to a student being murdered - especially not a house leader. He must know that as well as Yuri does.

The student looks over his shoulder at Yuri, flashing him a grin. Asshole. He knows he’s got Yuri beat. For now.

"I'm doing some research on the church," he says. "All those books Seteth throws out, I'm sure there's something good in there."

There are plenty of books down here, but Yuri isn't sure what he expects to find. It's not as though he'll find Rhea's diary - or even Seiros' - down in the shadow library. What he may find are raunchy books, or spell books that students have no business poking at, spells the school refuses to teach. Perhaps that's exactly what he wants. Yuri returns his look but does not share his smile.

"All you'll find is old porn," Yuri tells him.

"I can work with that."

He scowls. "Last warning. Get out."

"You don't like the church, do you?"

Yuri stops. That's a complicated question. Abyss doesn't get involved above ground, and the church doesn't touch Abyss. It's the only way the two sides can stand to coexist. However, Yuri is aware of what the church thinks of Abyss. Given half a chance, the church would eradicate Abyss. Yuri doesn’t want to eradicate the church in turn, but it would be nice to have something in his pocket, should the worst happen. Yuri loosens his sword against the student's neck, but says nothing else. He takes it as his cue to keep talking.

"Something doesn't add up. So my job is to find out what exactly is up with this place," he says.

Yuri casts a look at the books the student has piled up. They're old stories about the saints that the church deemed inappropriate, and legends of dragons that Seteth three out for reasons he never explained. Yuri had never thought too deeply about the dark side of the church. His dealings are with Faerghus and Abyss, and had little time for anything else. Yet, in a week, this student has a whole set of theories. Fascinating, if not potentially complete bullshit.

"What's your name?" Yuri asks.

"Claude von Riegan."

Ah yes. The rumours of the young lord that came from seemingly nowhere had reached Yuri's ears as well. It would pay to keep an eye on him; Yuri has a few questions about Claude. Not only that, but his choice of research topic is interesting. What kind of student picks the church as a research topic? Claude is a strange one.

Regardless, Yuri shouldn't let him in Abyss. It's a risky move. This place is for people who have nothing else, people who are hiding from their respective governments. They're not going to be fond of their future government finding them down here. Gaining favour with Claude von Riegan may prove useful, however. After weighing his options, Yuri puts his sword away.

"If you come down again, come and find me, first."

"Oh? Don't trust me in your little cave?" Claude turns around. "Or do you just want to spend a little more time with me?"

"More the former than the latter, but that doesn't mean I don’t want to spend more time with you. We should get to know each other better," Yuri says.

Claude barks out a surprised laugh. He hovers for a moment, unsure, before grabbing the books that he had abandoned. How soon can Yuri admit his flirting is meaningless? From the look on Claude's face, never. The poor man is flapping like a pigeon caught in a trap. Yuri sits a hand on his hip.

"Oh, and don't come down in your uniform next time," Yuri warns. "You won't find many fans of the academy down here, friend."

"Got it. Thanks, Yuri. I'm looking forward to meeting with you again."

So is Yuri. He gets the feeling that this year will be different to the rest. He escorts Claude out of Abyss and watches him sneak back up to the surface. Yuri smiles to himself as he watches him leave.

Yeah. He’s looking forward to getting to know Claude better over the coming months.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate tags for one shots omg. But! I do have a vague continuation for this when I stop being lazy (I need to stop writing Yuri lol)
> 
> Bug me on [Tumblr](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vehicroids)


End file.
